Hybrid Imaging—where multiple imaging modalities are performed on the same subject in the same imaging session—was brought to medicine over a decade ago. For example, the introduction of a combined positron emission tomography (PET) and computed tomography (CT) scanner in the early 2000s has pioneered this field that now includes many more elements, like PET/MR, SPECT/CT, CT/XR, MR/UL and more. The benefits of hybrid imaging are multi-fold. First, two (or more) types of contemporary information on the patient can be clinically relevant. If the information are complementary, it can add to the quality of the convergence of the diagnostic. If the information are correlated, it adds to the certainty of the analysis. Second, there can be a benefit for the patient who has more information extracted from one single test. Third, it can streamline the administrative tasks (e.g., scheduling) and interpretation (e.g., the same physician reading the PET and the CT) where the exam is being performed.